world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030115doirlily
02:47 GA: Dina knocks on Lily's do(i)or. "hey lily beau might pester you about stuff and if she does tell her how great and moral i am now ok" 02:47 GT: No answer. 02:47 GT: You can hear muffled noises from inside the room, though, so she's definitely inside. 02:47 GA: She knocks again. "lilbit? cmon there are stickers on the line here kid" 02:47 GT: Still no answer. 02:48 GT: ((the door's unlocked)) 02:48 GA: "um." Dina opens the door. 02:49 GT: Lily is sitting on her bed, eyes closed, with the blade of an ornate knife against her throat. She is sobbing profusely. 02:49 GA: Dina quickly walks in and slaps the knife out of her hands. "no." 02:51 GT: "Just let me die," she says hollowly. 02:52 GA: "no. why you doin this, lils." 02:53 GT: "Because I don't deserve to live." 02:54 GA: "why?" (( okay this next part WAS black and white but thanks aa )) AM GT: "All I do is hurt everyone around me. Even when I'm trying to be nice, it just comes out horrible and sadistic and twisted and I hurt SO MANY PEOPLE, DAD." She chokes. "Everyone is gonna be so much better off once I'm gone." AM GA: "lily, no..." Dina lightly grabs one of her shaking hands. "your friends wont be, your family wont be, i wont be? like, im not even slapping you in the face like 'get a hold of yourself, man!', cause i value our relationship too much to take advantage of it to say as many stock phrases as i can." AM GT: "Everyone. Thiago, Merrow, Acenia, Sorser, Er-" Her voice quivers. "Erisio..." AM GA: "what happened with erisio?" AM GT: "I tried to help. I was just trying to HELP, and..." She breaks down, leaning into Doir, body wracked with sobs. AM GA: "shshshhhshhhh... you just come off a little strong, is all, im sure erisio willl understand. what did you say or do?" AM GT: "I SPAT ON THE MEMORY OF HIS MOTHER." AM GA: "i did that like, our first conversation. and i just did it five minutes ago or whatever to vyllen. he was like, 'but me and jack are tight!; and i was like, 'JACK AND NULL WERE TIGHT UP UNTIL HE TIGHTENED THE NOOSE AROUND HER NECK' or something" AM GA: "i think i actually used 'your mother' and had a 'metaphorically' in there somewhere, but still" AM GT: "Does that MATTER? How would YOU feel if I reminded you your mom's probably dead and then told you she was full of shit?" AM GA: "i probably wouldnt care, i disgraced her enough, she's probably dead because i never looked for her and i basically have no feelings anyway, but erisio will understand if we just give him time! and apologize appropriately. and never do it again." AM GT: "IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING SIMPLE, DAD," she screams. "YOU DON'T JUST GO UP TO SOMEONE AND SAY 'HEY, SORRY I *PISSED ON YOUR MOM'S GRAVE, PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN'." AM GT: She slumps back. "And now he hates me, and doesn't want anything to do with me, and I FUCKED UP AGAIN, FUCKING AGAIN, and lost ANOTHER FUCKING SIBLING." AM GT: "Now give me the goddamn knife." AM GA: "a...nother? no, lily, you havent lost him. he still loves you, he's just hurt." AM GT: "He HATES me, Dad. He said so himself. Screamed at me to get out of his room." AM GA: "everyone says shit when theyre angry they don't really mean." AM GA: "he'll forgive you. it'll take time, but he will." AM GT: "Told me I wasn't the Lily he knew. Well, maybe he's right. Maybe it's time to admit that Lily Mavico is dead." AM GA: "what? why are you dead?" AM GA: "you were always like this." AM GT: She chuckles wetly. "You know, Libby said this would happen. She said I'd change, after what she did to me. I should have listened. Should have been more careful." AM GT: "Should have made Thiago slit my throat the minute I got back." AM GA: "jesus christ, what?" AM GA: "fuckin thiago, i knew he was a bad apple" AM GA: "first hes eating witches, then almost slitting your throat!' AM GT: "I ASKED him to, Dad." AM GA: "was he up for it?" AM GT: "No." AM GA: "hmm... but lily, your genetics don't define you." AM GA: "like, you're not mavico-y because it's in your blood, its because of your upbringing in a mavico household where i was the only example." AM GT: "Lily's dead, Dad. I already told you that." AM GA: "then who are you?" AM GT: "I don't know anymore." She sighs. "I really don't know." AM GT: "Doesn't really matter, anyways. Whoever I am now won't be around much longer." She stands and moves to pick up the knife. AM GA: Dina picks it up first. "first of all, that won't kill you instantly." She captchalogues it. "and secondly, NO." AM GT: She snarls at him. "Give it BACK." AM GA: "youre not a bad person, lilbit! you feel REMORSE. you feel BAD ABOUT IT." AM GA: "BAD PEOPLE DON'T FEEL BAD." AM GT: "STOP CALLING ME LIL-BIT," she screams. "I DON'T NEED MORE REMINDERS OF MY OWN SELFISHNESS." AM GA: "WHAT? ITS A GENUINELY GOOD NICKNAME." AM GA: "LIKE ON THE LEVELS OF 'CORNFLOWER' FOR SAMI." AM GT: "What, and you think I just pulled it out of my ASS?" AM GT: "HE USED TO CALL ME THAT. I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME IT SO MAYBE I COULD PRETEND HE WASN'T DEAD." AM GT: "SO THAT MAYBE I COULD PRETEND YOU WERE ACTUALLY HIM INSTEAD OF SOME TEENAGE MOCKERY." AM GA: "FIRST OFF, IM THE ORIGINAL. HE'S THE ADULT MOCKERY. SECONDLY, we all cope with things differently." AM GT: "SHUT *UP*," she yells, and pulls out her wok. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME END THIS." AM GA: "WHAT WOULD THAT SOLVE? YOU'D JUST BE STUCK IN FOREVERHELL DREAMSPHERES BEING PROBABLY MEAN TO OTHER GHOSTS OF ERISIO FROM ALTERNATE TIMELINES. FOREVER." AM GT: "It's better than being mean to the actual one, isn't it, Da - " She stops. "No. You might be the original, but you're not my dad and you NEVER WERE." She growls. "Now give me the knife or I will MAKE you." AM GA: "yeah, okay, see, this is how you piss people off." AM GA: "calm down, lily." AM GT: "I." She raises the wok. "Am not." She takes a step towards him. "LILY!" She loses all pretense of control and charges at him, wok readied. AM GA: She stands completely still. "fucking do it. make your words become reality. become the bad person you fear you have. it'll solve nothing." AM GA: "you wanna ruin our relationship just because you think you're going to anyway or whatever, fucking. do. it." AM GA: "push the few loved ones you have away because that's really good for your failing mental health right now." AM GT: She roars, consumed by blinding, animalistic rage, and whacks her full on in the face. AM GA: Dina steps back in pain. "ow, not the face! you stop that!" AM GA: She flies up out of reach, flat against the ceiling. AM GT: She captchalogues the wok and begins shaking her fist at her. "GET DOWN HERE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER. GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN PRY THE KNIFE FROM YOUR COLD, DEAD BODY." AM GA: "holy shit, what the fuck" AM GA: "dude" AM GA: "stop" AM GT: "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT? I DID IT, DOIR. HAVE I RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP YET? AM I THE VILLAIN YET?" She laughs hysterically. "I THINK I'M DOING A PRETTY GOOD JOB." AM GA: "you were supposed to stop when i said that." AM GA: "youre just confused." AM GA: "also when you talk to beau youd better mention how i pretty much kept my cool through this whole thing like the best fa- person ever" AM GT: "Oh no, quite the contrary! I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." She takes out the wok. "Did it hurt when I hit you in the face? Let's find out how much!" She raises it to her own face. "For science, obviously." AM GT: "May need to conduct multiple trials to ensure unbiased data." AM GA: Dina falls on top of her with her heavy armor and wings and shit to pin her down. "STOP." AM GA: "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NOW. THIS WAS NOT IN THE 'DEALING WITH THE POST SCRATCH KIDS' MANUAL. BECAUSE THERE WAS NO MANUAL. SO SAY HELLO TO PINNED TO THE GROUND TOWN." AM GT: Lily writhes and thrashes underneath her. "GET OFF ME." It feels like wrestling a crocodile. "GET OFF ME." AM GA: "STOOOP. IM GONNA PULL OUT THE ROPE PRETTY SOON, DUDE." AM GT: In response, she begins trying to claw your face. AM GA: "NOT THE FACE!" Dina pulls out rope and starts struggling to tie her now-scratching hands up. AM GT: You successfully tie her wrists together. She is not happy about this. AM GA: "shit, what do i do now. do i like, duct tape your mouth? and your feet? fuck" AM GT: "You can start by letting me GO," she snarls. AM GT: She begins trying to gnaw through the ropes. AM GA: "why would i do that? why would you even ask that? im obviously not going to do it. i mean, now i kind of want to do it to- hey, you stop that." Dina duct tapes her mouth and tightens the rope a bit. AM GT: Lily doubles her struggles in response, kicking madly in an attempt to keep you from grabbing her legs. AM GA: "ow. ow. ow. ow. st-stop. you stop. ow." Dina keeps trying to grab her legs. AM GT: You grab hold of one. She screams something at you through the tape and begins whacking you in the cheek with the heel of the other. AM GA: "I SAID NOT THE FACE. I WILL PUNCH YOU LILY. OR LIKE. HIT YOU WITH THE BUTT OF MY SHOTGUN. or i dunno, something violent." AM GA: She pulls of Lily's shoe. "wait. better idea." AM GA: Dina begins to tickle Lily's foot. AM GT: This was a bad idea. Her struggles become more erratic, sure, but they also become fiercer as she desperately tries to get you to stop. AM GA: "OW. OW. OW. OH MY GOD YOURE REALLY MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO BE RESPONSIBLE AND NOT JUST GO 'LMAO' AND HELP YOU KILL YOURSELF." AM GA: She stops tickling and does that thing to people's fingers where you push them back until they hurt really bad. AM GT: She stops struggling, mainly because she's crying out in agony now. Nice parenting skills, Doir. AM GA: He's not her parent, remember? She quickly grabs Lily's legs and ties them up too. "aha, done." AM GA: "honestly im surprised you havent gotten out of that duct tape yet. you know that duct tape is a huge hollywood fake thing, right? like being able to easily survive being shot in like anywhere but the heart and head." AM GA: "oops, i mean uh, dont... keep struggling?" AM GT: Lily continues to struggle fiercely, grunting and wriggling. However, gradually her struggles lose strength, and finally stop altogether. Tears begin silently running down her face. AM GA: "hahah, wait. i have handcuffs." Dina handcuffs her too, and pulls the duct tape off. "listen, i just want whats best for you, okay? and if you hurt yourself, thats not the best for you." AM GT: Lily does not resist. "I just tried to kill you. How can you still want what's best for me when I just tried to KILL you?" AM GA: Dina shrugs and makes that 'i dont know' noise but like without words. I think it's called an interjection. AM GT: She goes limp. "Whatever. Do what you want. It doesn't matter." AM GA: "what i want to do is help you chill out" AM GA: "all up and stop this madness and stop tryna end it all" AM GT: "Well. I'm chilled out." She sighs shakily. "Not really, but. I don't know. It's just... not worth it anymore. None of it is." AM GT: "You're right. Screaming and raving doesn't solve anything. But nothing else I do will either." AM GA: "theres always a solution, lily. we're main ch- no, we're strong, determined people and we will do whatever it fucking takes to survive and thrive in this asshole reality. you are going to apologize to erisio and he is going to fucking acccept it, after giving him some time to find his own feelings and be ready to accept your apology, and you are going to... whatever... for your other sibling? same thing, do the same thing." AM GA: "i didnt give up on you and just walk out like any of the many seconds ive been able to, and neither will you." AM GT: "I'm not Lily," she says tiredly. "But sure, whatever. Let's take the sparkly bullshit approach. See how well that works out." AM GA: "yeah, what else are ya gonna do? and your name is lily, because my name is still d... doir and dina, despite being a way fucking different person than i was before." AM GT: "I don't deserve the name Lily Mavico anymore." She shrugs. "That's not an opinion so much as it is a fact." AM GA: "what? names dont have standards, except like, titles." AM GA: "why dont you deserve it? cause you were mean to a couple people? i burned sami alive, im still doir. or dina, fuck, whatever." AM GA: "hell, at halloween i nearly burned everyone alive. heheh." AM GT: "A troll is going to die because of me. A human already has." AM GA: "what troll? and fate did not die because of you, wasn't she gonna kill herself anyway? and jack did the killing too." AM GT: "I have alienated half my family and likely will never get them back." AM GT: "I practically don't belong to the Mavico clan anymore anyway. Might as well make it official." AM GA: "uh, no. im head honcho, da chief around here, i choose who stays and goes. the most important member of this clan is me because i started it. and i say youre in. so youre in." AM GT: "You can still think of me as your daughter if you want. I won't stop you." AM GT: "But I'm not her. I stopped being her the minute I was abducted from LOCAR." AM GA: "no you know what fuck you and your daughter crap yeah youre not my daughter for reals but as a friend im here for you cause you need a friend right now" AM GA: "and i dont care how youve changed and what youve did, because the mavico clan is MADE by the ULTIMATE FUCK UP so THATS THE KIND OF PEOPLE WE TAKE HERE." AM GT: "Fine, OK, sure. Great." She sighs. "You're just going to get hurt, but it's not like I can stop you." AM GT: "Well, actually, I probably can, but whatever." AM GA: "oh my god, is this how i sound? MAN SLASH WO- pff, i have you tied up." AM GA: "er, MAN SLASH WOMAN UP." AM GA: "we're also very gender equal around here. i keep my clan very open." AM GT: "Good to hear." AM GT: "Can you untie me now?" AM GT: "And give me my knife back?" AM GA: "are you going to kill yourself or attack me and then kill yourself?" AM GT: "You'll just stop me." AM GA: "would you rather i shoot you myself?" AM GT: "That'd be nice, but I doubt you're going to do that." AM GA: She takes out a shotgun. "ive done it before." AM GA: "me, beau, uh, actually thats it just me and beau." AM GT: "Go ahead." She closes her eyes. AM GA: "but if i kill you, then i gotta kill me." AM GA: "double suicide. boom. so dramatic." AM GT: "OK." AM GT: "You're God Tier, you'll survive." AM GA: "almost melodramatic, but boom. bang. onom... on... onomatopoeia." AM GA: "no, ill have just killed you. itll be just." AM GT: "OK. Your choice." AM GA: "you really want me to do it." AM GA: "really. kill us both. cause you hurt peoples feelings." AM GT: "Yeah?" AM GA: "and are somehow a different person because you joined jack and one person died." AM GT: "It's more than that, Doir." AM GA: "yeah, what else? cause so far, this is lookin like a whole lotta no big deal." AM GT: "To properly show you, I'd have to somehow track down every conversation I've had and systematically show you how much of a horrible person I am. I guarantee by the end of it you'd be thoroughly convinced." AM GA: "you wanna kill yourself because youre a jerkass." AM GA: "maybe like, instead of doing that, you could work on your flaws and become a better person to make up for it?" AM GA: "swhat i fuckin did. kind of." AM GT: "A toxic, dangerous, untrustworthy, quite possibly sociopathic jerkass, yes." AM GA: "yeah, you want my list?! dense, lazy, pyroklepto, insensitive, asshole, inconsiderate, immature, erratic, stubborn, irrational, awful, dangerous, useless, pathetic, irresponsible, probably evil, spineless, kind of sadistic, temperamental, reckless, obstreperous, arrgoant, self depricating, weak, antisocial, tactless, naive, self obsessed, paranoid, blunt, absentminded, alcoholic, fickle, gullible, hedonistic, flaky, ignorant, incompetent, lewd, untrustworthy, and literally the stupidest being in all of existence. and i dont do anything more than whine about it like every day." AM GA: "sami got offended once when she found out i had a higher lore than her and made it like her lifes goal to up it more than mine." AM GT: "Then you're a better person than me. Big surprise there." AM GA: "ok this is pointless you arent going to listen to anything i say im leaving bye" AM GT: "Look, I don't want to TALK about it anymore, all right? Thanks a lot for delegitimizing my feelings, by the way. Really upped my spirits." AM GA: "hey well denial is the best way to deal with things!" AM GA: Dina unhandcuffs her. "you gonna try that shit again?" AM GT: "No." AM GT: She sits up, rubbing her wrists. "God, that hurt." AM GT: She holds her hand out. "Knife." AM GA: "why." AM GT: "Stabbing privileges." AM GA: Dina captchalogues the tying up implements. "stabbing who?" AM GT: "Thiago. We made a pact. He goes evil, I stab him." AM GA: "i cant give a suicidal person a knife! thats... oh, i would say bad parenting, but apparently you've like dissed me or dissed yourself or something." AM GT: "Give me back the - " She begins snarling again, but catches herself and takes a few deep breaths. "Give me back the knife, please." AM GA: She uncaptchalogues it and glances between Lily and the knife a couple times before tentatively handing it over. "ok but if you kill yourself say its samis fault or something" AM GT: She chuckles faintly, captchalogueing it. "Sure thing." AM GA: "so uh." She puts a hand on Lily's shoulder. "not motherfatherly love you, not lily super not mavico." AM GA: "and... genuinely not sorry for tying you up? asshole" AM GT: "Call me..." She grins. "Heh. Call me Imogen." AM GT: "Not like the band, before you say anything." AM GA: "oh i was gonna say the one from the play, but uh. whats that mean?" AM GT: "She was going to be my sister. Then...plans changed." AM GA: "did i have an abortion?" AM GT: "No. She wasn't yours." AM GT: "She was Libby's." AM GA: "i didnt even know the ark had an abortion clinic" AM GT: "With Balish." AM GA: "but he... uh, didnt die but went missing?" AM GA: "but was blanked out by jack" AM GT: "She's a twink. There is such a thing as genetic engineering." AM GT: "She never actually saw the light of day, though." She shrugs. Until now, I guess." AM GT: "Maybe this was her plan all along. Sit back and watch me break my own spirit until I finally gave in." AM GA: "...gave in to naming yourself imogen?" AM GT: "Not just naming myself that. Becoming her." AM GA: "so, youre embracing this new you... who you think is a huge dick, and evil, and like that balish guy." AM GA: "this'll go pretty good" AM GT: "Well, I tried killing myself, but that didn't go over so well." AM GA: "hey, dont worry about it, guy. you got pretty close." AM GA: "a for effort." AM GA: "i did a similar thing in a cave once but with everclear. heh, that was fun. except i thought all my friends were dead, not just dead to me." AM GT: "Wait." She looks at him, face a mixture of shock and anger. "You're saying you once tried to commit suicide because you felt like it wasn't worth it to keep on living the way you were?" AM GT: "And you have the GALL to say I'm being melodramatic for doing the EXACT SAME THING?" AM GT: "YOU FUCKING *ASSHOLE*." AM GA: "yeah, but i was totally fuckin wasted, and all of my friends were literally dead." AM GA: "and... yeah, i am huge dick for that" AM GT: "Gee, you THINK?" AM GA: "well i dunno i was trying to get you to stop freaking out! i dont even believe half the motivational crap i said, it just seemed like what normal people in my position are supposed to do" AM GT: "Wow. Great. That makes me feel so confident in you, DAD." AM GA: "i was- IM not even confident in me! like, shit, i had to tie you down!" AM GA: "sami probably coulda been, coulda said like, something really good thatd just hit you and be like whoa everything im doing right now is not, the things i should be doing, and everything would be better" AM GT: She slumps onto the bed, rolling over to face the wall. "Ugh. Just... go away. I don't want to TALK to you and I don't want to LISTEN to you, ESPECIALLY if all you're doing is spouting random motivational bullshit." AM GT: "Go talk to Erisio or something. Work your fatherly magic on him." Her voice goes quiet. "God knows he needs it right now." AM GA: "what do you want me to do, do nothing in honesty?? just let you kill yourself? like damn. no im gonna get sami or someone to talk to him cause clearly my shit just doesnt work." AM GT: "Erisio's naive, it'll work on him. Probably the only thing that will." AM GT: "And please do. It'll make everything so much easier." AM GA: "no, im not gonna go lie to him and im not gonna go send someone else whos probably better at lying to lie to him. fuck all of you, fuck your problems, fuck the whatever pseudo fatherly crap ive been doing, mavico clan is officially dismantled and i am officially going to fuck off to somewhere else." AM GA: Dina walks out. "fuck yallllll" AM GT: "What?" Lily sits up sharply. "No, wait! Doir!" AM GT: "DAD!" AM GA: She goes back in. "oh my god i JUST left" AM GA: "youre ruining my moment" AM GT: To your surprise, she looks like she's about to cry again. "FUCK your moment," she says bitterly. "You are NOT allowed to disband the clan." AM GA: "i- wh- b- its my clan!" AM GA: "why not?" AM GT: "IT'S MINE TOO." She crosses her arms. "You made me second in command, remember? And as second in command, I veto the disbanding." AM GA: "damn, you're good... i veto your veto!" AM GA: "why you trying to stop this?" AM GT: "Because I'm not going to let you get hurt by my stupid selfish bullshit like everyone else!" AM GA: "your guilt tripping wont work, i am so disbanding it" AM GT: "I will become a goddamn Mavico again if it means the clan is saved because YOU NEED IT AND EVERYONE IN IT." AM GA: "why do i need it? i dont need your clan i didnt even know you a couple months ago" AM GA: "i dont need anyone shut up" AM GT: Oh no, she's started crying again. "YES YOU DO, YOU *STUPID STUPID FATHER OF MINE*." AM GA: "why does everybody cry damnit" AM GA: "stop" AM GT: "I AM LILY MOTHERFUCKING MAVICO AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF I TAKE THE CLAN DOWN WITH ME." AM GA: "WHAT IS GOING ON" AM GA: "I SAID FUCK THE CLAN, OR LIKE, MAYBE FUCK EVERYONE IN IT? I DONT REMEMBer the exact wording, but i said fuck to a lot of things" AM GA: "take your stupid clan if you love it so much i barely even know you and erisio anyway" AM GT: She flinches as if visibly slapped, then recovers. "Fine. FINE. If you're stepping down, that makes me the matriarch. And my first act as matriarch is to KICK YOU OUT OF THE CLAN." AM GA: "hahah, sweet. later, dude." AM GA: Dina walks back out. "i mean uh, see you... tomorrow... name a rhyming animal." AM GT: "FUCK YOU."She begins walking forwards menacingly. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU JOKE OF A HUMAN BEING." Her voice goes deathly calm. "You only cared about us until it got too hard, and I don't need that in my life. And neither does Erisio." She pokes her in the chest as she speaks. "Don't talk to Erisio. Don't go NEAR Erisio. And don't. Come near. ME." With that, she slams the door in his face. AM GA: "aight, thats cool, uh... well, i already said bye, i cant say it again, so im just gonna walk away. have fun doing exactly the opposite of what you wanted to do five minutes ago because of one thing i said just to spite me, lmao" AM GA: Dina strolls off to piss off more people. AM GA: "oh and by the way this is just like that one episode of red vs blue where freckles takes over blue team because of one thing washington said so just make sure you see that episode for future references" AM GA: She yells at the door as she walks away. AM GT: "LEAVE ME ALONE," she screams back through the door. AM GA: Dina sighs and frowns as she's too far down the corridor for Lily to hear. "this is... for the best."